Interlexico an
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- an an ille ha le libro? an ille veni [io non sape anabaptisar anabaptismo anabaptista anabaptista [doctrina anabaptistic anabaptistic [movimento anabatic anabatic [vento anabiose = anabiosis anabiosis [anabiose = anabiotic anabolic anabolic [processo anabolic [steroides anabolisante anabolisante [steroides anabolismo anacamptis anacardiaceas anacardiacee anacardio anachoreta anachoreta [cabana de anachoretic anachoretismo anachrone anachronic anachronisar anachronismo anachronistic anacolutho anaconda Anacreonte Anacreonte [le odes erotic de anacreontic anacreontic [poesia anacreontismo anacrusis anacyclic anacyclic [verso anaerobe = anaerobic anaerobe [decomposition anaerobic [anaerobe = anaerobie anaerobio anagallis anagallis arvense anaglyphic anaglypho anagoge anagogia anagogic anagogic del Scriptura [le senso anagogista anagramma anagrammar anagrammatic anagrammatisar anagrammatista anagrammista anal anal [aletta anal [erotica anal [fistula anal [glandula anal [orificio anal [pinna anal [reflexo anal [speculo anal [sphincter analecta analectos analemma analepsis analeptic analeptic [pharmaco analeptico analgesia analgesic analgesic [pharmaco analgesico analgia analgic analoge analoge [calculator analoge [circuito analoge [computator analoge [computer analoge [declarationes analoge [electronica analoge [punctos de vista analogia analogia de character analogia de spirito analogia de stilo analogia dual analogia electromechanic analogia hydrodynamic analogia hydrologic analogia inter le linguas romanic analogia stilistic analogia [applicar le analogia [rationamento per analogia [rationar per analogias [offerer analogias [presentar analogic analogic [calculator analogic [computator analogic [computer analogic [interpretation analogic [methodo analogic [rationamento analogismo analogista analogo analphabete analphabetic analphabetic [lingua analphabetico analphabetismo analycitate analysabile analysar analysar un mineral analysar un periodo analysar un phrase analysar un problema complexe analysator analysator de investimentos analysator de parola analysator de sono analyse = analysis analyse bacteriologic analyse calorimetric analyse colorimetric de un producto alimentari analyse combinatori analyse combinatori de calculo analyse conjunctural analyse contextual analyse correlative analyse de correlation analyse de morphema analyse de phonema analyse de polline analyse de sanguine analyse de systemas analyse de texto analyse de variationes analyse del character analyse del comportamento analyse del conducta analyse del costos e beneficios analyse del costos e profitos analyse del mercato analyse del motivation analyse del optimalitate analyse del polline analyse del recombination analyse del sanguine analyse del solo analyse del sonos analyse del travalio analyse del variantia analyse dimensional analyse discriminante analyse economic analyse elementari analyse enologic analyse factorial analyse genetic analyse grammatical analyse granulometric analyse graphologic analyse harmonic analyse hydrologic analyse isotopic analyse logic analyse marginal analyse micrographic analyse morphologic analyse objective del situation analyse pedologic analyse penetrante analyse per activation analyse phonematic analyse phonemic analyse phrastic analyse pollinic analyse ponderal analyse potentiometric analyse qualitative analyse quantitative analyse rigorose analyse semic analyse sociologic analyse spectral analyse static analyse stilistic analyse structural analyse syntactic analyse tagmemic analyse tensorial analyse textual analyse thematic analyse thermal analyse thermic analyse toxicologic analyse vectorial analyse volumetric analyse [haber le spirito de analyse [in le ultime analyse [per via de analyse [submitter un producto a un analyse [subtilitate de un analysis [analyse = analysta analysta chimic analysta de investimentos analysta de systemas analytic analytic [balancia analytic [chimia analytic [function analytic [geometria analytic [lingua analytic [methodo analytic [psychologia analytic [semantica analytic [spirito analyticmente [pensar anamnese = anamnesis anamnesis [anamnese = anamnestic anamorphic anamorphic [lente anamorphose = anamorphosis anamorphosis [anamorphose = ananas ananas de mar ananas [cocktail de ananas [compota de ananas [confectura al ananas [confitura al ananas [crema dulce al ananas [gusto de ananas [succo de anapestic anapestic [rhythmo anapestic [verso anapesto anaphase anaphasic anaphasic [movimento anaphora anaphoric anaphrase anaphrodisia anaphrodisiac anaphrodisiaco anaphylactic anaphylactic [choc anaphylactic [stato anaphylaxia anaplastia anaplastic anarchia anarchia perfecte [in un stato de anarchic anarchic [doctrina anarchic [pensator anarchisar anarchismo anarchista anarchista [doctrina anarchistic anarchistic [doctrina anarchistic [movimento anarchosyndicalismo anarchosyndicalista anasarca anastigmatic anastigmatic [objectivo anastigmatismo anastomosar anastomosar se anastomose = anastomosis anastomosis [anastomose = anastrophe anatase anate anate acute anate clypeate anate cristate anate de appello anate de esca anate domestic anate mandarin anate mascule anate penelope anate salvage anate [nido de anate [ovo de anate [pata de anates [chassa de anates [chassator de anates [racia de anates [stagnetto de anates [volo de anatetto anatetto fede anathema anathema a un persona [levar le anathema [lancear un anathematisation anathemisar anathemisar un gruppo de hereticos anatife Anatolia anatolic anatolic [villages anatomia anatomia comparative anatomia descriptive anatomia macroscopic anatomia microscopic anatomia pathologic anatomia teratologic anatomia zoologic anatomia [laboratorio de anatomia [le studio del physiologia presuppone illo del anatomic anatomic clastic [modellos anatomic [amphitheatro anatomic [atlas anatomic [conformation anatomic [laboratorio anatomic [tabula anatomisar anatomisation anatomista anatomopathologia anatomopathologista anatoxina anatoxina diphteric anatrope ancestral ancestre ancestres [culto del ancestres [invocar le manes del anchoa [filet de anchova anchova [filet de anchova [pasta de anchova [pisca de anchova [piscator de anchusa ancia ancian ancian combattente ancian karst ancian sentimentos de amicitate ha reapparite [le Ancian Testamento ancian [commercio de libros ancian [historia ancian [tracias de civilisationes ancianitate Ancianos [le ancillar ancillar [industria ancora ancora alco disorientate in su nove ambiente [ille se sentiva ancora alicun inconvenientes [il existe ancora de fluxo ancora de relais ancora de reserva ancora de terra ancora domina le arte de scriber [ille non ancora flottante ancora immatur [un technica ancora in deliberation [le cosa es ancora in le parte basse del scala social [ille es ancora in un stato perfecte de preservation [le vetere edificio esseva ancora inexperimentate [un arma nove ancora inexplorate [le fundo del mar es ancora iste summa [ille me debe ancora lontano [le vacantias es ancora quantificar le damnos causate per le incendio [nos non pote ancora quantificar le damnos provocate per le incendio [nos non pote ancora reservas [il le remane ancora reservas [il le resta ancora salvabile [salvar lo que es ancora semiplen [le bottilia es ancora susceptibile de cambiamentos [le plano es ancora symbolisa le sperantia [un ancora un florino [adjunger ancora un grande vitalitate pro su annos [haber ancora un pila de fascias a lavar [illa habeva ancora valide [polissa ancora [anello de un ancora [bulon de ancora [cablo de ancora [catena de ancora [esser al ancora [horologio ad ancora [horologio de ancora [iste vulnerato respira ancora [jectar le ancora [le corde batte ancora [le undas balancia le naves al ancora [levar le ancora [sanguinar ancora [vibrar ancorage ancorage de cablo ancorage [barra de ancorage [cablo de ancorage [dispositivo de ancorage [placia de ancorar ancorate [esser and carry [cash and Cultural Organization [UNESCO: United Nations Educational Scientific and roll [cantator de rock and roll [rock andaluse Andalusia andalusite andaluso andante andantino andes Andes [Cordillera del andes [Cordillera del andesite andin andino Andorra andorran andorrano andradite andragogia andragogic andragogo André Gide [cata instante de nostre vita es irreimplaciabile -- Andreas Andreas [cruce de Sancte andrena androcephalic androgene androgenese = androgenesis androgenesis [androgenese = androgenic androgeno androgyne androgyne [animales androgyne [flores androgynia androgyno androhermaphrodite androide andrologia Andromeda andromeda Andromeda [Nebulosa de andropausa androphobia androsteron anecdota anecdota gustosemente contate [un anecdota spiritual anecdotario anecdotas amusante in su discurso [ille sapeva intercalar anecdotas [ille abunda in anecdotic anecdotic [pictura anecdotica anecdotista anellar anellate anellate [colonna anellate [columna anellate [cotta anellate [vermes anellides anello anello a cortina anello a flangia anello a sigillar anello annual anello auree anello cardinalicie anello con petras preciose [incastrar un anello con sigillo anello con un petra preciose anello de battente anello de brida anello de brillantes anello de cauchu anello de clausura anello de claves anello de cortina anello de fidantiamento anello de fortuna anello de gumma anello de junctura anello de maritage anello de matrimonio anello de piston anello de redina anello de securitate anello de servietta anello de sigillo anello de suspension anello de trinchetto anello de un ancora anello de un catena [distachar un anello decorative anello del matrices anello del piscator anello episcopal anello incantate anello lisie anello lisie de auro anello magic anello mancante anello matrimonial anello nasal anello nuptial anello ornamental anello ornate de un perla anello pro sigillar anello sigillari anello spheric anello terminal de un catena anello unitive anello [cursa al anello [facer gravar un nomine in un anello [in forma de anello [vite de anellos anellos colorate de Newton anellos de gymnastica anellos de Newton anellos de Saturno anellos del larynge [le anellos [bracialetto de anellos [quaderno al anellos [quaderno con anellos [quaderno con anemia anemia hypochrome anemia perniciose anemic anemographia anemographic anemographo anemologia anemometria anemometric anemometric [scala anemometro anemone anemone alpin anemone del boscos anemone del mar anemone marin anemone salvage anemone stellate anemophile anemophile [planta anemophilia anemoscopio aneroide aneroide [barometro anesthesia anesthesia local anesthesia spinal anesthesia superficial anesthesia topic anesthesia total anesthesiar anesthesiar localmente anesthesiar un molar anesthesiologia anesthesista anesthetic anesthetico anesthetista anetho aneurina aneurisma aneurisma [ruptura de aneurismal aneurismatic anfractuose anfractuositate angaria angaria [derecto de angela angelic angelic [choro angelic [patientia angelic [salutation angelic [voce Angelica angelica angelicitate angelisar angelo angelo consolatori angelo custode angelo de Deo angelo de morte angelo de pace angelo del pace angelo del tenebras angelo exterminatori angelo guardiano angelo salvator angelo tutelar angelo vindicator angelo [capillos de angelo [patientia de angelo [visage de angelolatria angelologia angelos del paradiso [le angelos [choro de angelos [cohortes de angelos [missa del angelus angerona angerona prunari angina angina de pectore angina del pectore angina herpetic anginose angiocardiogramma angiocardiographia angiocardiopathia angiogramma angiographia angiologia angiologo angioma angiopathia angiosarcoma angiospasmo angiosperma angiosperme angiotensina Anglaterra Anglaterra e le Paises Basse [un flotta que menaciava simultaneemente Anglaterra in le era victorian [le expansionismo colonial de Anglaterra in le etate victorian [le expansionismo colonial de Anglaterra se ha pronunciate pro le adoption del systema metric Anglaterra [le mediedie de Anglaterra [le sud de Anglaterra [taffeta de anglese anglese es impronunciabile pro multes [le "th" anglese on usa un puncto decimal in loco de un comma [in anglese "Oxford" ["Oxonium" es le latinisation del nomine del citate anglese scholar anglese [cathedra de anglese [clave anglese [corno anglese [le aristocratia anglese [le colonias anglese [lingua anglese [medie anglese [millia anglese [secundo le lege Anglia anglic anglican Anglican [ecclesia anglican [Ecclesia anglicanismo anglicano anglicisar anglicismo anglicista anglismo anglista anglistica angloamerican angloamericano anglocatholic anglocatholico anglocentricitate anglomane anglomania anglomaniac anglomaniaco anglomano anglonormanne Anglonormanne [Insulas anglonormanno anglophile anglophile [proclivitates anglophilia anglophobe anglophobia anglophobo anglophone anglophone [canadiano anglophono Anglos anglosaxone anglosaxono Angola angolan angolano angora angora [capra angora [catto angora [conilio angora [lana angostura angostura [cortice de angostura [elixir de angström angue angue fragile anguiforme anguilla anguilla a estufar anguilla argentate anguilla de mar anguilla electric anguilla fumate anguilla glissante anguilla [glissar como un anguillas [hamo pro anguillas [mercante de anguillas [migration de anguillas [migration del anguillas [nassa pro anguillas [rete pro anguillas [venditora de anguillas [venditrice de anguillas [vivario de anguillas [vivario pro anguilliera anguilliforme anguillula anguin angular angular [acceleration angular [coefficiente angular [colonna angular [columna angular [dente angular [discordantia angular [dispersion angular [displaciamento angular [distantia angular [ferro angular [muro angular [petra angular [pilar angular [pilastro angular [pylon angular [transmission angular [turre angular [velocitate angularitate angulate angulate [sicyo angulo angulo acute angulo adjacente angulo apical angulo complementari angulo contigue angulo de 30 grados angulo de base angulo de bisello angulo de bucca angulo de friction angulo de giration angulo de helice angulo de incidentia angulo de inclination angulo de mira angulo de polarisation angulo de predilection [su angulo de reflexion angulo de refraction angulo de rotation angulo de tangentia angulo de tenalia angulo de tiro angulo de torsion angulo del apice angulo del bucca angulo del effectos angulo del strata [al angulo del strata [esser de faction al angulo del strata [esser in faction al angulo del summitate angulo del terreno [le corner es tirate de un angulo del valores angulo del vertice angulo dihedre angulo exterior angulo externe angulo facial angulo giratori angulo horari de un astro angulo in duo [divider un angulo inferior angulo inscripte angulo interior angulo interne angulo intime angulo loxodromic angulo modular angulo morte angulo oblique angulo obtuse angulo optic angulo parallactic angulo plan angulo platte angulo polyhedre angulo polyhedric angulo recte angulo recte [formar un angulo recte [latere de angulo rectilinee angulo reinfortiate angulo remote angulo rotatori angulo saliente angulo superior angulo superior al leva angulo superior al sinistra angulo supplementari angulo trihedre angulo visual angulo [bisecar un angulo [calcular le tangente de un angulo [casa de angulo [colpo de angulo [cosinus de un angulo [domo de angulo [muro de angulo [petra de angulo [poste de angulo [pulsar un persona in un angulo [sinus de un angulo [sofa de angulo [soldatura de angulo [supplemento de un angulo [supporto de angulo [supporto del angulo [sutura de angulo [tornar circum le angulo [tornar le angulo [trisection de un angulo [turre de angulometro angulos acute [con angulos adjacente angulos alterne externe angulos alterne interne angulos correspondente angulos supplementari angulos [arrotundar le angulos [complementaritate de duo angulos [mesurator de angulose angulose [character angulose [corpore angulose [linea angulose [visage angulositate angustia angustia de morte angustia existential angustia irrational angustia mortal angustia vital angustia [causar angustia [complexo de angustia [crear angustia [crito de angustia [critos de angustia [dies de angustia [sonio de angustia [sudor de angustiar angustias mortal [esser tormentate de angusticlavia angustiflor angustifoliate angustifolie angustifolie [epilobio angustifolie [eriophoro angustifolie [typha angustiose angustiose [pensamentos angustiose [resentimento angustiose [sensation angustiose [sonio angustipartite angustipetale angustirostros angustisepale angustivalve anharmonic anharmonic [oscillationes anhelante anhelar anhelar de fatiga anhelation anhelava [su pectore anhydre anhydrido anhydrido acetic anhydrido carbonic anhydrite anhydrose = anhydrosis anhydrosis [anhydrose = aniconic aniconic [culto aniconic [symbolo anil anilic anilina anilina [colorantes de anilina [colores de anilina [stilo de anilina [tinta de anilinismo anima anima a Deo [commendar su anima a [dar anima al diabolo [vender le anima al diabolo [vender su anima archangelic anima candide [esser un anima de poeta anima del conspiration [ille esseva le anima del populo anima e corpore a un cosa [dar se anima es immortal [le anima es incorporal [le anima es incorporee [le anima heroic anima human anima human [cognoscitor del anima in pena anima infantil anima popular anima vive [nulle anima [cura de anima [disunion del corpore e del anima [doctrina del immortalitate del anima [immaterialitate del anima [immortalitate del anima [incorporalitate del anima [incorporeitate del anima [le corpore es le inveloppe del anima [le multiplicitate del sensationes confunde le anima [le pardono innobili le anima [le salvation del anima [le theoria del preexistentia del anima [materialitate del anima [migration del anima [movimento de anima [movimentos del anima [pace del anima [pastor de anima [posseder un ver grandor de anima [render le anima [salvation del anima [spiritualitate del anima [stato de anima [tranquillitate de anima [transmigration del anima [unitate de corpore e animadversion animadverter animal animal a sanguine calde animal a sanguine calide animal a sanguine fixe animal a sanguine frigide animal a sanguine variabile animal amphibie animal aquatic animal arboree animal bisulce animal carnivore animal crepuscular animal de carga animal de costume [le homine es un animal de experimentos animal de laboratorio animal de macello animal de nocte animal de pellicias animal de preda animal de racia animal de sanguine calde animal de sanguine calide animal de sanguine fixe animal de sanguine frigide animal de sanguine variabile animal de sella animal de tracto animal del deserto animal del disparition [preservar un specie animal del steppas animal digitigrade animal diurne animal docile animal domestic animal errante animal experimental animal extincte animal fabulose animal familiar animal feroce [le leon es un animal fidel [le can es un animal fissipede [le urso es un animal fructivore animal gregari animal herbivore animal immunde animal infecunde animal inflabile animal innocue animal mammifere animal marin animal mascule animal migratori animal monomorphe [gruppos animal mute animal necrophage animal noctiluce animal nocturne animal obediente animal parasite animal phantastic animal phosphorescente animal plantigrade animal rampante animal rapace animal sacrificial animal salvage animal steppic animal sterile animal terrestre animal tridactyle [le rhinocerote es un animal ungulate animal unguligrade animal vagabunde animal venenose animal [abbreviar le suffrentias de un animal [calor animal [capturar un animal [carbon animal [crueltate contra animal [degenerescentia de un specie animal [die del animal [dismembrar un animal [dissecar un animal [epopea animal [epopeia animal [eventrar un animal [extinction de un specie animal [fibra animal [fibra de origine animal [functiones animal [grassia animal [grassias animal [infecunditate de un animal [instincto animal [instinctos animal [magnetismo animal [mundo animal [nigro animal [nomine de animal [nomine vernacular de un planta o de un animal [organismo animal [parasito animal [physiologia animal [plancton animal [psychologia animal [regno animal [specie animal [systema nervose animal [systematica animal [toxico animal [traction animal [veneno animal [vita animalculo animales a temperatura calde animales a temperatura calide animales a temperatura fixe animales a temperatura frigide animales a temperatura variabile animales androgyne animales antediluvian animales articulate animales bipede animales captive animales caudate animales crepuscular animales damnose animales de temperatura calde animales de temperatura calide animales de temperatura fixe animales de temperatura frigide animales de temperatura variabile animales domabile animales domestic [pension pro animales exotic animales fossilisate animales hermaphrodite animales imparidigitate animales impur animales in captivitate animales in libertate animales inferior animales insectivore animales invertebrate animales microscopic animales petrificate animales planctonic animales prehistoric animales prehistoric [le glacie ha fossilisate multe animales pur animales reproductor animales salvage [domestication de animales social animales solitari animales superior animales terrestre animales [asylo de animales [asylo pro animales [crueltate contra animales [documentario super le animales [fabula de animales [hospital pro animales [le ration distingue le homine del animales [maltractamento de animales [persecutor de animales [pictor de animales [protection de animales [protection del animales [protector de animales [protector del animales [repartition geographic de animales [sacrificio de animales [societate pro le protection de animales [societate pro le protection del animales [vita de animalesc animalisar animalisation animalista animalitate animar animar le ambiente animar le conversation animar un figura animas [cura de animas [excitar le animate animate del melior intentiones animate [bursa animate [bursa pauco animate [bursa poco animate [circulation animate [commercio animate [conversation animate [film de designos animate [mercato animate [quartiero animate [strata animate [traffico animate [un esser animatemente [parlar animation animation de bursa animation [discuter con animation [film de animato animator animator de quartiero animismo animista animista [doctrina animistic animistic [doctrina animo animositate animoso anion aniones [excambio de anionic anis anis [biberage al anis [bibita al anis [biscocto al anis [biscocto con butyro e granos de anis [bonbon al anis [granas de anis [granos de anis [liqueritia al anis [liquiritia al anis [liquor al anis [odor de anis [pastilla de anisar anisate anisate [lacte anisette anisic anisogamia anisometropia anisoptere anisotrope anisotrope [conolidation anisotrope [infiltration anisotrope [material anisotrope [percolation anisotrope [solo anisotropia anisotropia uniaxe anisotropia uniaxial ankylosar ankylosar se ankylose = ankylosis ankylosis [ankylose = ankylostoma ankylostomiasis Anna anna annal annales annales del historia [in le annalista annalitate Annam annamita Anne Frank [diario de annecter annellos colorate de Newton annellos de Newton annexar annexar documentos a un dossier annexation annexationista annexe annexe de un reporto [le documentos annexe [camera annexe [causa annexe [edificio annexe [function annexe [labores annexe [producto annexe [tenta annexe [travalios annexion annexion de Savoya a Francia [le annexion [plano de annexion [politica de annexionismo annexionista annexionista [movimento annexionista [politica annexionistic annexo annexo a [adjunger un annexo de [in annidar annihilabile annihilar annihilar un derecto annihilate su effortios [le destino ha annihilation anniversari anniversari [festa anniversario anniversario con placer [rememorar se un festa de anniversario de lor maritage [le cinquantesime anniversario de lor matrimonio [le cinquantesime anniversario [celebrar su anniversario [celebrar un anniversario [celebration de un anniversario [dono de anniversario [festa de anniversario [festar su anniversario [presente de anno anno 79 [le eruption del Vesuvio del anno academic anno academic [inaugurar le anno anomalistic anno astronomic anno bissextil anno budgetari anno catastrophic anno civil anno commemorative anno currente anno currente [le anno de apprentissage anno de arrentamento anno de construction anno de crise anno de disastro anno de disastros anno de fundation anno de guerra anno de lucto anno de melolonthas anno de nascentia anno de option anno de prision [condemnar a un anno de probation anno de production anno de prova anno de studio anno de transition anno de vita anno del celebration del lustro anno del commemoration del lustro anno del gratia anno disastrose anno Domini anno draconitic anno ecclesiastic anno fertile anno fiscal Anno Geophysic anno hydrographic anno hydrologic anno in anno [de anno in curso [le anno intercalari anno jubilar anno julian anno liturgic anno luce anno lumine anno lunar anno lunisolar anno marian anno nefaste Anno Nove anno nove Anno Nove [Die del anno nove [io vos desidera un prospere anno nove [io vos desira un prospere Anno Nove [message de anno nove [message de Anno Nove [mi optime augurios pro le Anno Nove [Vigilia de anno nove [vigilio de anno olympic anno parlamentari [apertura del anno passate [le anno passate [mi patre ha inveterate multo desde le anno planetari anno pluviose anno presente anno presente [le anno probatori anno proxime [le anno record anno sabbatic anno sancte anno scholar anno scholar [comencio del nove anno sideral anno social anno solar anno synodic anno tropic anno universitari anno zero [le anno [abonamento pro un anno [al fin del anno [ante un anno [contracto pro un anno [de anno in Anno [die del Nove anno [illo es indiscutibilemente le melior roman del anno [illo es indiscutibilemente le melior romance del anno [in le curso del anno [intra un anno [iste fabrica tracta mille tonnas de aciero per anno [le cyclo del saisones del anno [le cyclo del stationes del anno [le population augmenta cata anno [le serpentes muta de pelle cata anno [per anno [plus de un anno [quasi un anno [stage practic de un anno [station del anno [studente de tertie anno [studente del mesme anno [studente del tertie anno [studente del ultime anno [studiante de tertie anno [studiante del mesme anno [studiante del tertie anno [studiante del ultime anno [tauro de un anno [ultime die del anno [un presto restituibile intra un Anno [vigilia de Nove annocta [il annoctar annos al campania [ille estiva tote le annos de abundantia [le annos de juventute annos de minus [haber duo annos de presidentia [septe annos de prision [duo annos de scholaritate annos de servicio annos de servicio [festar su dece annos del adolescentia annos del juventute annos del pubertate annos del ration annos initial annos juvenil annos luce [un parsec corresponde a 3,26 annos lumine [un parsec corresponde a 3,26 annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite [io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos retro [multe annos sexanta [le annos sexanta [le boom economic del annos trenta [depression del annos ulterior [in annos verde [le annos viginti [le annos vinti [le annos [attinger al etate de vinti-un annos [cata tres annos [con le avantiar del annos [con le crescer del annos [condemnar a un detention de duo annos [contar quaranta annos [decedite al etate de 98 annos [desde annos [esser in le vigor del annos [fardello del annos [garantite pro duo annos [guerra de cento Annos [Guerra de Trenta Annos [guerra de Trenta annos [haber ancora un grande vitalitate pro su annos [illa ha jam plus de viginti annos [illa ha jam plus de vinti annos [ille ha 20 annos [ille ha solo cinquanta annos [ille moriva al etate benedicte de octanta annos [ille moriva in le etate benedicte de octanta annos [le carga del annos [le contracto esjecte a revision cata dece annos [le investigation comprehende un periodo de cinque annos [le investigation comprende un periodo de cinque annos [le peso del annos [le production ha quadruplate in dece annos [le sagessa veni con le annos [lor duo filios ha respectivemente vinti e vinti-duo annos [minus de dece annos [morite al etate de 98 annos [plen de annos [plus de vinti annos [repartir un programma super plure annos [sequentia de annos [serie de Annos [Tregua de Deceduo annotar annotar un texto annotate de Erasmus [un edition annotation annotationes detaliate annotationes explicative annotationes sparse annotator annual annual [abonamento annual [amplitude annual [anello annual [assemblea annual [balancio annual [carta annual [cifra annual [circulo annual [conto annual [discurso annual [festa annual [inventario annual [location annual [mercato annual [parallaxe annual [pension annual [planta annual [pluviositate annual [pluviositate medie annual [precipitation annual [premio annual [renta annual [reporto annual [reunion annual [revenito(s) annual [salario annual [statistica annual [stipendio annual [super un base annual [sur un base annuario annuario hydrologic annuario statal annuario telephonic annue annue [abonamento annue [cifra annue [conto annue [festivitates annue [mercurialis annue [parallaxe annue [pension annue [poa annue [premio annue [salario annue [stachys annue [stipendio annuitate annuitates [amortisation in annuitates [systema de annular un reservation annullabile annullabile [contracto annullabilitate annullamento annullamento [termino de annullar annullar le commanda annullar le location annullar per telephono annullar un appunctamento annullar un bancarupta annullar un cheque annullar un compra annullar un condemnation annullar un contracto annullar un election annullar un fallimento annullar un goal annullar un offerta annullar un ordine annullar un reservation annullar un sententia annullar un testamento annullar un viage annullar viage annullation annullation de location annullation de un bancarupta annullation de un election annullation de un testamento annullation [termino de annullative annuncia le estate [le hirundines annuncia le pluvia [iste nubes nigre annuncia le primavera [iste flor annunciar annunciar le arrivata del traino annunciar su visita annunciar un dividendo annunciar un exopero annunciar [entrar sin facer se annunciar [facer se annunciation Annunciation [Le annunciator annunciator de error annunciator de radio annunciatori annunciatori [colonna annunciatori [columna annuncio annuncio de decesso annuncio de maritage annuncio de matrimonio annuncio de pagina integre annuncio in nederlandese annuncio mortuari annuncio obituari annuncio [facer inserer un annuncio [facer insertar un annuncio [facer un annuncios [agentia de annuncios [colonna del annuncios [columna del annuncios [folio de annuncios [tarifa del ano ano [fistula del ano [inflammation del ano [prolapso del ano [sphincter del ano [tumor del ano [varices al anobio anocarpe anode [batteria de anodic anodic [batteria anodic [currente anodic [radios anodic [tension anodic [voltage anodin anodin [critica anodin [remedios anodin [vulnere anodin [vulnere toto anodino anodisar anodisation anodo anodo [batteria de anodo [currente de anodontia anomale anomale [comportamento anomale [conducta anomale [flor anomalia anomalia congenital anomalia congenite anomalia de propagation anomalias psychotic anomalistic anomalistic [anno anomalistic [mense anomia anomic anonymato anonymato [le donator generose ha volite guardar le anonymato [le donator generose ha volite mantener le anonyme anonyme [autor anonyme [compania anonyme [libro anonyme [littera anonyme [pamphletario anonyme [societate anonymitate anonymitate [guardar le anonymo anopetale anophele anorak anorectal anorectic anorectic [anorexic = anorectico [anorexico = anorexia anorexic = anorectic anorexico = anorectico anorganic anorganic [chimia anorganic [materias anorganic [substantia anorganic [substantias anorgasmia anormal anormalitate anormalitate de un comportamento anormalitate de un organo anortite anosmia anovulation anovulatori anovulatori [cyclo anovulatori [pilula anoxemia anoxia anoxic anoxic [aqua anque anque vestite de seta [le simia es semper un simia, anque vestite de seta [le simia es sempre un simia, ansa ansa de un corbe ansa de un marmita ansa de un situla ansa decorative ansa del tassa ansa ornamental ansate Ansate [Cruce ansere anseres [guardar anserin anserin [cute anserin [ficato anserin [hepate anserin [potentilla antagonisar antagonismo antagonismo de iones antagonismo ionic antagonismo linguistic antagonismo politic antagonista antagonista directe antagonista [musculos antagonista [resorto antagonistic antagonistic [fortia antarctic antarctic [circulo antarctic [circulo polar antarctic [climate antarctic [fauna Antarctic [Oceano Antarctic [oceano antarctic [polo antarctic [regiones antarctic [terra Antarctica ante ante de capitular [hissar le bandiera blanc ante de usar [agitar ante Deo [comparer ante Deo [humiliar se ante Deo [humiliation ante duo testes ante le consequentias [hesitar ante le consequentias [retroceder ante le general [le truppas ha defilate ante le goal [centrar le ballon ante le judice [comparer ante le judice [conducer un persona ante le judice [justificar se ante le mediedie ante le microphono [parlar ante le porcos [jectar margaritas ante le session plenari del assemblea ante le tempore ante le Tribunal Divin [comparer ante le tribunal [comparer ante le tribunal [testar ante le ultime consonante in interlingua [accentuar le vocal ante litteram ante meridie ante mi naso [ille se mitteva justo ante mi naso [ille se poneva justo ante mi oculos [le litteras balla ante multe tempore ante que on lo ha prendite [vender le pelle del urso ante se un futuro incerte [haber ante se un futuro insecur [haber ante se [mirar fixemente ante se [reguardar fixemente ante su examine [ille ha un pauco de apprehension ante su examine [ille ha un poco de apprehension ante toto ante un anno ante un dilemma [esser ante un dilemma [poner un persona ante un disastro [esser impotente ante un enigma [esser ante un notario ante un persona [disrolar le carpetta rubie ante un persona [disrolar le tapete rubie ante un persona [disrolar le tapis rubie ante [esser in adoration cec ante [mitter le assedio ante [poner le assedio antea antebracio antebracio [extensor del antecamera antecamera del inferno [le antecamera [facer antecedente antecedente del pronomine relative antecedentees del accusato [le mal antecedentes de un persona [le antecedentes penal [ille non habeva antecedentia anteceder antecessor antechoro antecorte antedata antedata de un littera antedatar antedatar un decreto antedatar un littera antediluvian antediluvian [animales antefixa anteguerra anteguerra [del anteguerra [moda del anteguerra [precios de antegusto antegusto de [dar un anteheri antemeridian antemeridie antemural antemuro antenatal antenatal [clinica antenatal [mortalitate antenna antenna a quadro antenna aeree antenna bidirectional antenna central [systema de antenna collective antenna de avion antenna de emission antenna de ferrite antenna de quadro antenna de radar antenna de radio antenna de reception antenna de television antenna dipolar antenna directional antenna dirigite antenna exterior antenna interior antenna omnidirectional antenna orientabile antenna parabolic antenna radiogoniometric antenna telescopic antenna televisive antenna unifilar antenna [campo de un antenna [directivitate de un antenna [prisa de antennal antennas plumose antennas plurimembre antennas plurimembre de un insecto antennas retractile antennas [retractar le antennas [retractilitate de antennas [retraher le antennate antennifere antenuptial antepenultima antepenultime antepenultime [syllaba anteponer anteponer le deber al placer anteponer un adjectivo anteponte anteporta anteporto anteposition anteprogramma anteprojecto anteque anterior anterior a Dante [un scriptor anterior a [esser anterior del casa [parte anterior del omoplate [facie anterior [axe anterior [camera anterior [evocar su vita anterior [foco anterior [fontanella anterior [freno anterior [freno del rota anterior [furca anterior [gamba anterior [indorsator anterior [le die anterior [le mense anterior [pariete anterior [platteforma anterior [pneu anterior [pneu(matico) anterior [pneumatico anterior [porta anterior [premolares anterior [resorto anterior [rota anterior [traction anterior [traction del rotas anterior [transmission anterior [vela anterior [vita anterior [vocal anterioritate anteriormente anteriormente citate anteriormente describite anteriormente descripte anteriormente mentionate anteriormente [isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite antesala antesala de un nove tempore [in le antesala del inferno [le antetemplo anthelio anthelminthic anthelminthico anthemio anthemis anthemis arvense anthemis austriac anthera antherico antheridio anthese = anthesis anthesis [anthese = anthidio antho antho campestre antho pratense antho trivial anthocyanina anthographia anthologia anthologia [compilar un anthologia [le compilation de un anthologic anthologisar anthologista anthomyia anthomyia antique anthoxantho anthrace anthrace maligne anthrace [bacillo de anthrace [epidemia de anthracen anthracen [colorante de anthracic anthracifere anthraciforme anthracite anthracitic anthracitose anthracometro anthracose = anthracosis anthracosis [anthracose = anthraquinon anthrax anthreno anthrisco anthrisco silvestre anthropobiologia anthropocentric anthropocentric [philosophia anthropocentric [systema anthropocentric [theoria anthropocentrismo anthropode anthropodo anthropodos anthropogenese = anthropogenesis anthropogenesis [anthropogenese = anthropogenia anthropogenic anthropogeographia anthropographia anthropoide anthropoide [simias anthropologia anthropologia biologic anthropologic anthropologista anthropologo anthropometria anthropometria judiciari anthropometria utilisa le dactyloscopia [le anthropometric anthropometric [datos anthropometric [recercos anthropomorphe anthropomorphe [robot anthropomorphic anthropomorphisar anthropomorphisation anthropomorphismo anthropomorphista anthropomorphista de Deo [conception anthropomorphologia anthroponymia anthroponymic anthroponymic [modellos anthroponymic [studios anthroponymo anthropophage anthropophage [tribo anthropophagia anthropophago anthropophile anthropophobia anthropopitheco anthroposcopia anthroposophe anthroposophia anthroposophic anthroposopho anthropotomia anthurio anthurio [flor de anthyllis anthyllis vulnerari anti-apartheid anti-imperialismo anti-imperialista anti-imperialistic anti-incendio anti-incendio [dispositivo anti-inflammatori anti-inflation anti-inflation [plano anti-inflationista anti-inflationista [politica anti-islamic anti-isolationista antiabortista antiabortista [medico antiacide antiacide [arato antiacido antiacne antiacneic antiadhesive antiaeree antiaeree [artilleria antiaeree [batteria antiaeree [cannon antiaeree [cannones antiaeree [defensa antiaeree [missile antiaeree [mitraliatrice antiaeree [protection antiaeree [refugio antiaeree [servicio antialcoholic antialcoholic [liga antialcoholic [movimento antialcoholic [societate antialcoholismo antialcoholista antiallergic antiallergico antiamericanismo antianemic antianemic [factor antianemico antiarabe antiarabismo antiasthmatic antiatomic antiatomic [defensa antiatomic [refugio antibacterial antiballas antiballas [gilet antiballas [vitro antibiblic antibiose = antibiosis antibiosis [antibiose = antibiotic antibiotic del penicillina [proprietates antibiotic [pharmaco antibiotic [producto antibiotico antibiotico bacteriostatic antibruma [pharo anticalcari anticalcari [producto anticancerose anticancerose [centro anticancerose [lucta anticanonic anticapitalista anticarie anticarie [dentifricio anticatarrhal anticathodo anticatholic anticatholico antichoc antichoc [casco antichoc [horologio antichoc [protection anticholeric anticholeric [biberage anticholeric [potion antichrese = antichresis antichresis [antichrese = antichristian antichristianismo Antichristo anticipar anticipar le amortisation anticipar le pagamento anticipar propheticamente anticipar un pagamento anticipate anticipate [amortisation anticipate [electiones anticipate [gaudio anticipate [gusto anticipate [ignition anticipate [joia anticipate [liberation anticipate [liquidation anticipate [pagamento anticipate [pensionamento anticipate [premio de partita anticipate [prender su retiro anticipate [sapor anticipatemente anticipatemente [pagar anticipatemente [terminar anticipation anticipation del pagamento anticipation [per anticlassicismo anticlastic anticlerical anticlericalismo anticlimax anticlinal anticlinal scalpate anticlinal [axe de un anticlinal [fallia anticlinal [plica anticlinal [strato anticoagulante anticoagulante [pharmaco anticoincidentia anticolonial anticommunismo anticommunismo visceral anticommunista anticommutative anticommutativitate anticonception anticonceptional anticonceptional [injection anticonceptional [medio anticonceptional [pilula anticonceptional [propaganda anticonceptive anticonceptivo anticonceptivos intrauterin anticonformismo anticonformista anticonformistic anticongelante anticongelante [substantia anticonjunctural anticonstitutional anticonstitutional [lege anticonstitutional [mesura anticonstitutionalitate anticonstitutionalitate de un lege anticonvulsive anticonvulsivo anticorpore anticorrosion anticorrosive anticorrosive [pigmento anticorrosive [producto anticorrosivo anticrepusculo anticryptogamic anticyclic anticyclon anticyclonal anticyclonal [area anticyclonal [circulation atmospheric anticyclonic antidemocrate antidemocratic antidemocratic [leges antidemocratic [mesuras antidepressive antidepressivo antiderapante antiderapante [catenas antiderapante [dispositivo antiderapante [medio antiderapante [pneu(matico)s antidetonante antidiabetic antidiabetico antidiaphoretic antidiaphoretic [arato antidiaphoretico antidiphteric [sero antidiphteric [vaccino antidiphtheric antidiphtheric [sero antidiphtheric [vaccino antidiuretic antidiuretico antidogmatic antidogmatic [scripto antidogmatismo antidoping antidoping [controlo antidoping [test antidotal antidotar antidotario antidoto antidroga(s) antidroga(s) [brigada antidroga(s) [can antidroga(s) [lege antidumping antidumping [lege antidumping [mesura antidysenteric antidysenterico antieconomic antiemetic antiemetico antienzyma antiepileptic antiepileptico antievangelic antiexopero antiexopero [lege antifading antifascismo antifascista antifascistic antifatiga antifatiga [pilula antifebril antifebril [medicina antifeminismo antifeminista antifeministic antifermento antiferromagnetismo antiferrugine antiferrugine [producto antifibrina antifrancese antifriction antifriction [metallo antifriction [proprietate antifungic antifurto antifurto [alarma antifurto [cablo antifurto [campana antifurto [catena antifurto [dispositivo antifurto [prevention antigas antigas [alarma antigas [masca antigas [mascara antigelo antigelo [liquido antigelo [producto antigelo [pumpa antigelo [substantia antigene antigenic antigeno antigovernamental antigovernamental [jornal antigovernamentalismo antigravitation antigravitational antigrippal antigrippal [comprimito antigrippal [vaccino antiguttose antihallucinatori antihalo antiheroe antiherpetic antiherpetic [medicamento antiherpetico antihistaminic antihistaminic [pharmaco antihistaminico antihormon antihorologic antihorologic [in senso antihygienic antilegal Antilibano antiliberal antillan antillanismo antillano Antillas antilogarithmo antilogia antilogic antilope antilope a sabla antilope silvatic antiluetic antiluetic [arato antiluetico antimafia antimafia [lege antimagnetic antimalaric antimalaric [pilula antimalarico antimateria antimephitic antimetabolite antimetaphysic antimetaphysico antimilitarismo antimilitarista antimilitarista [ideologia antimilitarista [movimento antimilitaristic antiministerial antimissile antimissile [defensa antimissile [missile antimitotic antimitotico antimonarchic antimonarchismo antimonarchista antimonial antimonial [medicamento antimoniato antimonic antimonic [acido antimonio antimonite antimonopolista antimonopolistic antinational antinationalismo antinatural antinatural [tendentias antinaturalitate antinaupathic antinaupathico antinephritic antineuralgic antineuralgico antineutrino antineutron antinodo antinodos de un unda antinodos e nodos de un unda antinomia antinomic antinomic [iste conceptiones es antinomio antinomismo antinuclear antinuclear [movimento Antiochia antiovulatori antioxydante antioxydante [strato antipaludic antipaludic [le lucta antipapa antipapal antipapismo antipapista antiparallelo antiparlamentari antiparlamentari [movimento antiparlamentarismo antiparticula antipathia antipathia instinctive antipathia [inspirar antipathic antipathic [individuo antipathic [puero antipatriota antipatriotic antipatriotic [comportamento antipatriotic [conducta antipatriotismo antiperiodic antiperiodic [function antiperiodo antiperistaltic antiperistase = antiperistasis antiperistasis [antiperistase = antipersonal antipersonal [arma antipersonal [mina antipestilential antipestose antipetrarchismo antiphilosophic antiphlogistic antiphona antiphonal antiphonal [canto antiphonario antiphonic antiphonic [canto antiphrase = antiphrasis antiphrasis [antiphrase = antiphrastic antipodal antipode antipodic antipodista antipoetic antipoliomyelitic antipoliomyelitic [vaccino antipollution antipollution [lucta antipollution [policia antipolo antipropaganda antiprotectionista antiproton antipruriginose antipruriginoso antipsychiatria antipsychiatric antipsychiatro antipsychotic antipsychotico antipublicitari antipulices antipulices [collar antipulvere antiputride antiputrido antipyretic antipyretico antipyrina antiqualia antiqualias [boteca de antiqualias [camera de antiqualias [commercio de antiqualias [mercator de antiquar antiquariato antiquario antiquark antiquate antiquate [conceptiones antiquate [parola antiquate [practica antique antique Grecia le olivo figurava le pace e le prosperitate [in le antique idolatrava le fortias del natura [multe populos Antique Testamento antique [anthomyia antique [arte antique [civilisation antique [etate antique [evo antique [le arte rhapsodic del Grecia antique [le mundo antique [vaso antiquitate antiquitate de un monumento [le antiquitate grec antiquitate greco-roman Antiquitate Roman antiquitate roman antiquitate [architectura inspirate del antiquitates [boteca de antiquitates [collection de antiquitates [mercante de antiquitates [museo de antiquitates [vendita auction de antiquitates [vendita public de Antiquos Antiquos [le antirabic antirabic [sero antirabic [tractamento antirabic [vaccination antirabic [vaccino antiracismo antiracista antiradar antiradar [systema antiradiation antiradicalismo antireligiose antireligiose de Voltaire [le polemica antireligiose [scripto antireligiose [spirito antirepublican antirepublicano antiresonantia antirevisionismo antirevisionista antirevisionistic antirevolutionari antirevolutionario antirhachitic antirheumatic antirheumatic [campania antirheumatic [pharmaco antiroman antiroyalismo antiroyalista antiroyalistic antirrhino antiruga(s) antiruito antiruito [filtro antiruito [muro antisatellita antisatellita [arma antiscabiose antiscabioso antiscientific antiscios antiscorbutic antiscorbutic [plantas antiscorbutic [vitamina antiscorbutico antisegregationista antiseismic antiseismic [construction antiseismic [edificio antisemita antisemitic antisemitic [attitude antisemitic [doctrina antisemitic [persecution antisemitic [propaganda antisemitismo antisemitismo genocidal del nazis [le antisepsis antiseptic antiseptic [liquido antiseptic [tractamento antiseptic [watta antiseptico antiseptisar antisero antisero polyvalente antisero [polyvalentia de un antisionismo antiskating antiskating [compensation antiskating [correction antisocial antisocial [comportamento antisocial [conducto antisocial [mesuras antisocial [principios antisocialista antisocialistic antisol antisol [berillos antisol [crema antisolar antisolar [berillos antisolar [crema antisovietic antisovietismo antispasmodic antispasmodico antispasto antisportive antisportive [action antisportive [attitude antisportive [comportar se de maniera antistalinista antistatic antistatic [agente antistatic [guantos antistatic [sacco antistatic [tractamento antistatico antistrophe antisudoral antisymmetria antisymmetric antisymmetric [matrice antisyphilitic antitabaco antitabaco [campania antitank antitank [arma antitank [barriera antitank [cannon antitank [defensa antitank [fossato antitank [missile antitank [obstaculo antitempesta [barrage antitempesta [barriera antiterrorista antiterrorista [mesuras antiterroristic antitetanic antitetanic [sero antitetanic [vaccino antithermic antithese = antithesis antithesis [antithese = antithetic antithetic [argumentos antithrombina antitoxic antitoxina antitrinitari antitrust antitrust [lege antitrust [politica antitrypsina antituberculose antituberculose [campania antituberculose [lucta antituberculose [vaccination antituberculose [vaccino antitussive antitussivo antityphic antityphic [vaccination antitypo antivariolic antivariolic [sero antivariolic [vaccination antivariolic [vaccino antiveneno antivenenose antivibrator antiviral antivirus antivitamina antivivisectionista Antoine es in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine prolonga le Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine se trova in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antonio Antonio [foco de Sancte Antonio [tentation de Sancte antonomasia antonyme antonymia antonymo antro antro del leon [le anular anular del luna [eclipse anular [cavilia anular [chromosoma anular [contacto anular [digito anular [ligamento anular [vite anular [volta anuletto anulo anulo de junctura anulo del piscator anulo piscatori anulose anuria anxie anxietate anxiose anxiose [reguardo aoristic aoristic [aspecto aoristic [formas aoristo aorta aorta abdominal aorta origina al ventriculo sinistre del corde [le aorta thoracic aorta [coarctation de aortic aortic [arco aortic [coarctation aortitis apagoge apagogia apagogic apanage aparte apartes es frequente in le comedias [le apartheid apathia apathic apatite ape ape femina ape laboriose ape mascule ape matre ape mellifere ape mellific ape neutre ape obrer ape operari ape regina ape [aculeo de ape [cera de ape [dansa del ape [piccatura de ape [punctura de ape [veneno de apena apennin Apenninos apepsia apera aperi a partir de novem horas [le magazines aperi le cauda [le pavon aperi le lista [su nomine aperi te! [Sesamo, aperi un nove dominio [iste studio aperibile aperibile [auto(mobile) a tecto aperibile [auto(mobile) con tecto aperibottilias aperiente aperiente [auto a tecto aperilattas aperilitteras aperiodic aperiodic [function aperiodic [movimento aperiodicitate aperiodicitate de un phenomeno aperiostreas aperir aperir de un tracto aperir dismesuratemente le oculos aperir le alas aperir le bucca aperir le bursa aperir le chassa aperir le conservas aperir le debatto aperir le discussion aperir le esclusas aperir le foco contra aperir le fontanas aperir le frontieras aperir le hostilitates aperir le inscription aperir le oculos aperir le oculos a un persona aperir le palpebras aperir le parapluvia aperir le parenthese(s) aperir le pessula aperir le pessulo aperir le porta [ille debe facer un grande effortio pro aperir le radio aperir le session aperir le starter aperir le strangulator aperir le tappo aperir le television aperir le tiratorio aperir le trappa de offside aperir le umbrella aperir le virgulettas aperir negotiationes aperir nove mercatos aperir nove perspectivas aperir nove vistas aperir placia aperir se un cammino aperir se un passage aperir se un passage a transverso le multitude aperir se un via aperir su parapluvia aperir un abscesso aperir un bottilia aperir un brecha in aperir un cammino a aperir un cammino in le bosco con le machete aperir un cammino pro aperir un conto aperir un credito aperir un fenestra aperir un furunculo aperir un information aperir un inquesta aperir un investigation aperir un littera aperir un nove era aperir un nove mercato aperir un polemica aperir un porta aperir un reunion aperir un schola aperir un sepultura aperir un succursal aperir un testamento aperir un vena aperir un via a aperir un via pro aperitive aperitivo aperitivo [hora del aperitor aperte aperte a misinterpretation aperte a [le porta remane aperte al particulares [le bursa non es aperte al publico aperte le tappo [lassar aperte un porta [lassar aperte [a bucca aperte [a celo aperte [a oculos aperte [a pena ille pote mantener le palpebras aperte [applauso a scena aperte [ascoltar con le bucca aperte [ascoltar le bucca aperte [bottilia aperte [camisa a collar aperte [campionato aperte [character aperte [cheque aperte [circuito aperte [citate aperte [cocina aperte [con le gambas aperte [conflicto aperte [conversation aperte [credito aperte [fossa aperte [fractura aperte [guardar le oculos ben aperte [hospital psychiatric aperte [intervallo aperte [le chassa es aperte [le tappo es aperte [littera aperte [mente aperte [mirar a bucca aperte [negociationes aperte [nos dormi con le fenestras aperte [operation a corde aperte [parlar a corde aperte [plaga aperte [porto aperte [precipitio aperte [prision aperte [prision de regime aperte [question aperte [reciper un persona a bracios aperte [reciper un persona a le bracios aperte [reciper un persona con le bracios aperte [reguardar a bucca aperte [remaner le bucca aperte [restar le bucca aperte [secreto aperte [syllaba aperte [tener aperte [toto aperte [universitate aperte [veste multo aperte [vocal apertura apertura alar apertura branchial apertura buccal apertura cloacal apertura de objectivo apertura de scotta apertura de un testamento apertura de vena apertura del anno parlamentari apertura del diaphragma apertura del frontieras apertura del negotiationes apertura del porta apertura del utero apertura del valva apertura genital apertura glottal apertura lateral apertura luminose apertura maximal apertura tubular apertura [aggrandir un apertura [balancio de apertura [ceremonia de apertura [concerto de apertura [curso de apertura [die del apertura [discurso de apertura [horario de apertura [horas de apertura [obturar un apertura [obturation de un apertura [precio de apertura [quotation de apertura [representation de apertura [reunion de apertura [session de apes [colonia de apes [essame de apes [linguage del apes [mercato de apes [nido de apes [regina del apetale apetale [flor aphanes aphasia aphasic aphasic [un vetulo aphasico aphelio apheresis aphide aphone aphonia aphonic aphorisar aphorismo aphorismo biblic aphorista aphoristic aphoristic de un scientia [tractamento aphoristic [poeta aphoristic [stilo aphrodisiac aphrodisiaco Aphrodite aphroditic aphtha aphtha epizootic aphthose aphthose [febre aphthose [stomatitis aphylactic aphylle aphyllia apiario apical apical [angulo apical [cellula apical [dominantia apice apice de pulmon apice de su carriera apice de su gloria apice de su poter [esser al apice del carriera [esser al apice del corde apice del gloria [esser al apice del pulmon apice foliar apice pulmonar apice radicular apice [angulo del apice [arrivar al apiciflor apicula apiculario apiculate apicultor apicultor [masca de apicultor [mascara de apicultura apicultural apifere apifere [ophrys apio apio [folio de apio [salata al apio [semine de apio [suppa al apio [tuberculo de apivore apivore [ave aplanat aplanatic aplanatic [systema optic aplasia aplasic aplomb aplomb imperturbabile aplomb [le muro ha perdite su apnea apneic Apocalypse = Apocalypsis Apocalypsis [Apocalypse = apocalyptic apocalyptic [litteratura apocalyptic [paisage apocalyptic [scenas apocalyptic [symbolos apocalyptic [vision apocarpe apocarpic apochromatic apochromatic [objectivo apochromatismo apocopar apocope apocryphe apocryphe [documento apocryphe [evangelio apocryphe [evangelios apocrypho apocryphos apocynaceas apode apode [larva apode [vaso apodictic apodictic [induction apodictic [judicio apodose = apodosis apodosis [apodose = apogamia apogee apogee [distantia apogeo apogeo de su gloria apographo apolitic apoliticitate Apolline apollinee Apollo [oraculo de Apollon apologeta apologetic apologetic [discurso apologetica apologia apologia de Socrates [le apologic apologisar apologista apologo apomecometro apomeisose = apomeisosis apomeisosis [apomeisose = apomixia apomorphina aponeurose = aponeurosis aponeurosis [aponeurose = apophonia apophonia qualitative apophonia quantitative apophonic apophthegma apophthegma [apothegma = apophysari apophyse = apophysis apophyse acromial apophyse coracoide apophyse coronoide apophyse mastoide apophyse pterygoide apophyse spinose apophyse transverse apophyse zygomatic apophysis acromial apophysis zygomatic apophysis [apophyse = apoplectic apoplectic [attacco apoplectic [colpo apoplectic [ictus apoplectic [insulto apoplexia apoplexia [attacco de apoplexia [colpate de apoplexia [colpo de apoplexia [insulto de aporema aporetic aporetic [philosophos aporetica aporia aporogamia aposematic aposematic [color aposiopese = aposiopesis aposiopesis [aposiopese = apostasia apostata apostatar apostatic apostilla apostillar apostillas [poner apostolato apostolato laic apostolic apostolic [benediction apostolic [cancelleria apostolic [delegato apostolic [Ecclesia apostolic [littera apostolic [nuncio apostolic [nuntio Apostolic [sede apostolic [succession apostolic [traditiones apostolic [vicariato apostolic [visitator apostolic [zelo apostolicitate apostolicitate del Ecclesia Catholic apostolo Apostolo del gentiles apostolo del gentiles apostolo del moralitate apostolo del pace Apostolos [actos del apostolos [Actos del Apostolos [le Symbolo del apostrophar apostrophe apostrophic apostropho apotheca apothecario apothegma apothegma = apophthegma apothema apotheose = apotheosis apotheosis [apotheose = appaciabile appaciamento appaciamento del desiderio appaciamento del desiro appaciamento del sete appaciante [pronunciar parolas appaciar appaciar le dissensiones appaciar su conscientia appaciar su fame appaciar su sete appaciator apparar apparato apparato a agrafar apparato a calcular apparato a extirpar le nucleos apparato a vulcanisar apparato acustic apparato adiabatic apparato auxiliar apparato branchial apparato bureaucratic apparato cinematographic apparato de agrafar apparato de calcular apparato de calefaction electric apparato de cargamento apparato de cocina apparato de coction apparato de controlo apparato de correction auditive apparato de demonstration apparato de destruction apparato de detection acustic apparato de disinfection apparato de disodorisation apparato de distillation apparato de elevation apparato de evaporation apparato de freno apparato de fumigation apparato de gymnastica apparato de Kipp apparato de narcose apparato de oxygeno apparato de photo apparato de photo [button a retardamento de un apparato de photographia apparato de presentia apparato de production apparato de projectiones apparato de radar apparato de radio apparato de radiographia apparato de refrigeration apparato de reproduction apparato de scintigraphia apparato de signales apparato de soldar apparato de stato apparato de telegrapho apparato de telephono apparato de television apparato de titration apparato de vulcanisar apparato del partito apparato del poter apparato del stato apparato digerente apparato digestive apparato distillatori apparato e pompa [con grande apparato elevatori apparato face meravilias [iste apparato frigorific apparato fumigatori apparato fumivore apparato genital apparato governamental apparato hydrologic apparato inhalatori apparato Morse apparato orthodontic apparato oxyacetylenic apparato parabasal apparato phonatori apparato photographic apparato photographic con accessorios apparato photographic plicante apparato photographic [pede de un apparato plicante apparato pro filmar apparato pro uso domestic apparato que falsa le voce apparato radiographic apparato receptor apparato reflexe apparato respiratori apparato semi-automatic apparato statal apparato telegraphic apparato telephonic apparato televisive apparato video apparato [con multe apparato [costume de apparato [deteriorar un apparato [nota explicative juncte a un apparato [operar un apparato [sala de apparato [vestimento de apparatos de ascolta apparatos de laboratorio apparatos de mesura apparatos de pisca apparatos de radio [taxa del apparatos de television [taxa del apparatos electrodomestic apparatos periphere apparatos photometric appare in le lista [vostre nomine non appare le maestria del artista [in iste obra apparentar apparentar su filia a un familia ric [ille vole apparentate apparente apparente del sol circum le terra [movimento apparente del sol [diametro apparente [contorno apparente [defectos apparente [felicitate apparente [fortia apparente [horizonte apparente [insensibilitate apparente [magnitude apparente [morte apparente [movimento apparente [proba apparente [prosperitate apparente [prova apparente [sin motivo apparente [sin ration apparente [somno apparente [variabile apparente [victoria apparentemente indifferente [un attitude apparentemente indifferente [un postura apparentemente surprendite apparentia apparentia de justitia apparentia de libertate apparentia de [non le minime apparentia distinguite apparentia [dar se un apparentia [in apparentia [morte in apparentia [secundo tote apparentias es deceptive [le apparentias illa ha ration [contra omne apparentias illude [le apparentias son contra me [le apparentias son deceptive [le apparentias [evitar le apparentias [guardar le apparentias [mantener le apparentias [salvar le apparentias [secundo tote le apparentias [tote le apparer apparer in apparer in scena apparition apparition de buttones super le pelle apparition de fumo apparition de un cometa apparition de un phenomeno apparition del Virgine a Sancte Catharina apparition immaterial apparition miraculose apparition spectral apparition subitanee apparition [facer su appartamento appartamento al etage appartamento con tote conforto appartamento de duo cameras appartamento de location appartamento de servicio appartamento exigue appartamento inoccupate appartamento locative appartamento vacante appartamento [casa a duple appartamento [le inoccupation de un appartamento [ordinantia de un appartamento [planta de appartamento [sublocatario de un appartamento [temperatura de appartamentos [casa de appartamentos [complexo de edificios a appartamentos [complexo de edificios de appartar appartar alicun objectos appartar se del vita politic appassionate appassionato appella un action immediate [iste situation appellabile appellabile [sententia appellabilitate appellabilitate de un decision judicial appellante appellar appellar a un persona appellar al sensibilitate de un persona appellar al senso de responsabilitate de un persona appellar al sentimento de responsabilitate de un persona appellar de un sententia appellar le adjuta de appellar le armas appellar un taxi appellate [si appellation appellation injuriose appellative appellative [nomine appellativo appellato appellator appellatos e pauches es le eligitos [multes es le appellatos e poches es le eligitos [multes es le appello appello a tote su intelligentia [facer appello a [facer appello al intercession de un persona [facer appello al mediation de un persona [facer appello contra un persona [recurrer in appello de succurso appello del conscientia Appello Democratic Christian appello interurban appello nominal appello nominal [facer le appello nominal [votar per appello nominal [votation per appello nominal [voto per appello suspensive appello telephonic appello telephonic interurban appello urban appello [anate de appello [ave de appello [commission de appello [corno de Appello [Corte de appello [corte de appello [lancear un appello [motivo de appello [pipion de appello [signal de appender appender un pictura al muro appender un pictura al pariete appender un sigillo a un documento appendice appendice adeniforme appendice bibliographic appendice caudal appendice vermicular appendice vermiforme appendice xiphoide appendicectomia appendicitis appendicitis larvate appendicitis [acute appendicitis [crise de appendicula appendicular apperception apperception [facultate de apperceptive apperciper appertinente appertinentia appertiner appestar appestar un pais appetente appetente de maritar appetente de maritar se appetente de sponsar se appetente de sposar se appetente sponsar se appetente sposar se appetentia appeter appetibile appetibilitate appetitive appetito appetito a [dar appetito de poter appetito de rapina appetito de viver appetito enorme appetito gargantuesc appetito insatiate appetito invidiabile appetito terribile appetito vorace appetito [avivar le appetito [excitar le appetito [il non ha melior sauce que le bon appetito [stimular le appetito [stimulation del appetitos sexual appetitose appetitose [isto ha un aspecto pauco appetitose [isto ha un aspecto poco appetitose [platto appetitose [torta applanabile applanamento applanar applanar camminos applanar difficultates applanar un duna applanar un terreno applattamento applattar applattar un sutura applauder applauder un orator applaudimetro applaudite durante plure minutas [post le concerto le auditorio ha applauditor applauso applauso a scena aperte applauso calorose applauso clamorose [un applauso enthusiastic applauso general [con applausos phrenetic applausos [salva de applica a totes sin discrimination [iste lege se applica hic [iste articulo de lege se applicabile applicabile a totes [le lege es applicabile hic [iste articulo de lege es applicabile hic [iste regula non es applicabile [declarar applicabile [methodo applicabilitate applicabilitate de un principio applicar applicar crema applicar criterios ambigue applicar criterios arbitrari applicar le analogia applicar le commandamentos de un persona applicar le methodo inductive applicar le systema Dalton applicar sanctiones applicar se al studio applicar un bandage applicar un criterio applicar un etiquetta applicar un lege applicar un norma applicar un strato de color applicar un technica applicar un theoria applicate applicate amplemente [esser applicate [acustica applicate [artes applicate [chimia applicate [entomologia applicate [geologia Applicate [Instituto de Psychologia applicate [linguistica applicate [logica applicate [mathematica applicate [mechanica applicate [physica applicate [scientia applicate [scientias application application al deber application al labor application al travalio application de articulos de lege application de pannos humide in caso de febre application externe application externe [pro application interne application [capace de application [laborar con application [methodo de application [mitter un theoria in application [prime application [puncto de application [travaliar con applicationes [un material con multe applicative applicator appoggiatura appoia tu opinion [io appoiabracio appoiabracio plicante appoialibros appoiamano appoianuca appoiar appoiar le disveloppamento technic de un pais appoiar se contra appoiar se mutuemente appoiar se super autoritate appoiar super le accelerator appoiar super le button appoiar un motion appoiar un partito appoiatesta appoio appoio de fenestra appoio de un persona [demandar le appoio de un persona [obtener le appoio de [al appoio dorsal appoio e consilios [adjutar un persona con appoio financiari [prestar un appoio in le dorso appoio inconditional a un persona [prestar su appoio moral appoio pro le pede [puncto de appoio [muro de appoio [offerer su appoio [pilastro de appoio [puncto de appoio [superficie de appoio [vocal de apponer apponer le sigillos apponer su signatura apponer un affiche super un muro apponer un contrasigno apponibile apporta su contribution [ille apporta su violino [ille apportar apportar capital apportar modificationes [con le reserva de apportar su contribution apportar su cooperation a un interprisa apportar su obolo apportar un modification al programma apportar un perfectionamento ad un lege apportar un valisa plus tarde apportate per le vento [esser apportator apportionamento apportionar apporto apporto de Francia al civilisation apporto de nove ideas [le apporto de oxygeno apporto in natura apporto in numerario apposite apposition apposition del sigillos [le apposition [in appositional appositive appreciabile appreciabile [le differentia es a pena appreciamento appreciar appreciar le bon vino appreciar multo un persona appreciar un cosa [saper appreciar un distantia appreciation appreciation del experto es troppo alte [le appreciation del experto es troppo elevate [le appreciation false del distantia [un appreciation negative appreciation [error de appreciation [monstra material de appreciation [proba material de appreciation [prova material de appreciation [signos de appreciator apprehender apprehensibile apprehensibilitate apprehension apprehension ante su examine [ille ha un pauco de apprehension ante su examine [ille ha un poco de apprehension de ir al schola apprehension mal fundate apprehension [arrivar plen de apprehensive apprende difficilemente [ille apprende es un lingua [lo que io apprende facilemente [iste poema se apprende [le lingua que io apprender apprender a leger apprender a patinar apprender de memoria apprender Interlingua apprender Interlingua [ille me incoragia a apprender le mestiero de carpentero apprender le ski apprender su parte apprender su rolo apprender tabulas chronologic apprender un cosa de fonte ben informate apprender un nova apprender un technica apprender [avide de apprender [aviditate de apprender [desiderio de apprender [desiderose de apprender [desirio de apprender [desiro de apprender [desirose de apprender [Interlingua es facile a apprendibile apprendibile [notiones facilemente apprensibile apprensibilitate apprentissage apprentissage [anno de apprentissage [contracto de apprentissage [esser in apprentissage [facer su apprentisse apprentisse carpentero apprentisse de carpentero apprentisse de ebenista apprentisse de marinero apprentisse de mason apprentisse de panetero apprentisse de sartor apprentisse de scarpero apprentisse mago apprentisse marinero apprentisse mason apprentisse panetero apprentisse sartor apprentisse typographic apprentisse [juvene apprentisse [mason apprestar apprestar le cena apprestar le lunch apprestar le repasto apprestar se pro le lucta apprestar se pro le viage apprestar su armas apprestar un expedition apprestar un platto apprestar un repasto appresto appresto defensive apprestos de un viage approbabile approbabile [projecto approbabile [su conducta non es approbar approbar al unanimitate approbar inconditionalmente un cosa approbar le ideas de un persona approbar un contracto approbar un emendamento approbar un lege approbar un motion approbar un proposition approbate al unanimitate [iste proposition esseva approbate [candidato approbation approbation a [dar su approbation de totes [iste proposition mereva le approbation del ecclesia approbation del signatario approbation del signatario [le approbation ecclesiastic approbation expresse approbation general [meritar le approbation inconditionate approbation regal [obtener le approbation royal [obtener le approbation tacite approbation ultime [excepte approbation unanime approbation unanime [meritar le approbation [isto merita mi approbation [mitter a approbation [mitter pro approbation [murmure de approbation [rumor de approbation [signo de approbation [submitter pro approbative approbative [gesto approbative [signo de capite approbative [signo de testa approbator approbatori approbatori [murmure approbatori [rumor approcha me ha cecate [le pharos del auto(mobile) que approcha [le floration approcha [le hora approcha [le tempesta de tonitro approchabile approchabile [ille es difficilemente approchabilitate approchar approche approche del hiberno approche del nocte [al approche difficile [obra de approche ludic approche moderne del doctrina protestante [haber un approche psychodynamic approche scientific approche thematic approche [isto exige un altere approche [modo de approfundamento approfundamento de un canal approfundamento ulterior [le question require un approfundar approfundar su cognoscentias approfundar su cognoscimentos approfundar un canal approfundar un question appropria le education del homine al homine --Rousseau appropriabile appropriar appropriar se le ben de alteres appropriar su stilo al subjecto appropriate appropriate al circumstantias appropriate pro un cosa [haber le mentalitate appropriate [de maniera appropriate [medio appropriate [medios appropriate [mesura appropriate [proverbio appropriate [recompensa appropriate [responsa appropriate [termino appropriate [un presente multo appropriation appropriation abusive appropriation [derecto de approvisionamento approvisionamento de alimentos approvisionamento de aqua potabile approvisionamento de benzina approvisionamento de carbon approvisionamento de energia approvisionamento de gasolina approvisionamento de un magazin approvisionamento de victualias approvisionamento de viveres approvisionamento del armea approvisionamento in energia approvisionamento [furgon de approvisionamento [nave de approvisionamento [porto de approvisionamento [via de approvisionar approvisionar le armea approvisionar se de bibitas approvisionar se de ligno pro le hiberno approvisionar un boteca de tote le mercantias necessari approvisionar un magazin de tote le mercantias necessari approvisionator approxima tu platto! approxima [le tempesta de tonitro se approximar approximar se approximation approximation de un percento [con un approximation [calcular per approximation [con approximation [maniera de approximation [methodo de approximation [per approximative approximative [calculo approximative [cifras approximative [exprimer se in terminos approximative [facer un evalutation approximative [valor approximativemente approximativemente [calcular appunctamento appunctamento con un persona [haber un appunctamento definitive appunctamento permanente appunctamento provisional appunctamento temporari appunctamento [acto de appunctamento [annullar un appunctamento [cancellar un appunctamento [decision de appunctamento [disdicer un appunctamento [postponer un appunctamentos [un matinata plen de appunctar appunctar un palo appunctar un stilo de graphite appuntamento de burgomaestro appuramento appurar appurator de aere apraxia april april [al fin de april [pisce de apriorismo apriorista aprioristic aprioristic [attitude aprioristic [judicio aprioristic [rationamento aprioritate apsidal apside apsides [linea del aptar apte apte physicamente [non apte pro le uso apte pro tote le publicos [iste film es apte pro un publico tanto juvene [non apte pro [facer un cosa aptere apterologia apterologo apteros apteryx aptitude aptitude professional aptitude [exigentia de aptitude [in caso de aptitude [test de aptitudes receptive [nostre aptitudes social aptitudes technic aptitudes theatral apud Apulia apyre apyretic apyrexia